User blog:KyoTohru3/All loves matter, to me
Why can't all lives matter?? Cops, blacks, whites, asian, hispanics, babies, elderly.. don't they matter?? Dont they all have souls?? They all matter, one simply doesn't matter more then the other..it doesn't matter what skin color is, if i liked you, you'd be my friend...right now my prayers are out for the family of the cops that dieds serving their country, in the dallas cop shooting, the family of the cops in the ambush in baton raughe... just imagine, one day your family member (lets say father) doen't come home one day, can you imagen the emotions you would go through, no i can't either, and when i try, it makes me very sad..in a way, i guess you could say, my life has been like tohru's, at the age of 10 my oldest brother moves half way across the world, at 12 my other brother moved away, saying stuff like (i wish i never knew you guys, or i wish i could earase you from my memories) then he went half way across the world... i didn't realyy want him to leave, i wanted to stay together, i us to be a beautifully broken family.. i wanted us to be a family, not matter hoe broken we were..i wanted us to be together, if it was only on holidays, or special days..i wanted us to cry, laugh, smile, worry, and love together....but i believe as long as i have my memories of him even if they hurt me, even if its nothing but regret, sadness, or relizing that my brother is gone, and hes never coming back, as long as i am strong enough to hold on, someday those very same memories that hounted me, will be just a memory. I dont think, id want to forget a single one... at age 14 i wanted to drop out of school, bc it was to hard, or so i told my self...at 17 i was at a friends sleeping over, that night, i lost my whole family... i knew i had to atleast finish highschool... i got a job, i lived with my grandma and disabled aunt, but soon, they lost thier house and moved to a nursing home, i told them id be fime on my own... but i lied, i wasnt fine.....i at school ond day i fainted.....i had no friends, but one of my classmated offerd for me to live with them and his dad and sister, and cousin... i lived with them, i cooked and clean the house, bc the little girl lost her mom, and she was to young to cook and clean... i now graduated, and married to the boy who afferd me a place to live... and i am now 21 i married him at, 20.. and i had a baby, i was pregnant at 18 gave birth at 19...i lost my baby, from a car acideant, you know who's in the other car? A black person.... i forgive him, i has never angry... but a cop saved my life.....i will forever be thankfull to cops, no matter what ever happens, so thats why all live matter to me, after all isn't love, love?? Yes, love is love is love .. Category:Blog posts